Updates
Here you will find the most current updates as they are happening. You can find sneak peeks of what may come in the near future here. If you have a model you want to contribute, click here. 1.6.4, 1.7.2, 1.7.10, build 6.4 Released *Fixed bug where dropped dinosaur fossil items resulted in client crash *Fixed dinosaurs reporting as child, even as adult *Fixed water mobs leaping 50 feet out of the water for food *Fixed trex/spinosaurus skeletons not being able to be broken with fists *Smilodons should no longer despawn *Added new Dutch translation, thanks to DragonH *Added tooltip to icons inside the Dinopedia *Added Allosaurus *Added Compsognathus feather option *Added Velociraptor feather option *Added biome specific egg spawns for Triceratops *Added biome specific egg spawns for Dilophosaurus *Added biome specific egg spawns for Stegosaurus *Added Gallimius skeleton model *Raptors leap forward when attacking *Tweaked Spinosaurus model *Tweaked Compsognathus model *Tweaked Deinonychus model *Tweaked Gallimimus model, added feathers *Tweaked Liopluerodon model *Tweaked Trex model, added feathers *Tweaked mammoth texture, fixed flickering tusks *Changed Triceratops model *Changed Velociraptor model *>Changed Stegosaurus model 1.6.4, 1.7.2, 1.7.10, build 6.3.2 Released * Added Terror Birds with Gastornis, Phorusrhacos, Titanis, and Kelenken subspecies. * Tiny sliver of a chance of a Zombie/Skeleton horse can only be aquired from inserting a horse embryo into a horse. * Tweaked speed of water dinosaurs when finding food. * Fixed modelized Triceratops moving. * Various other texture tweaks. * Various other model tweaks. * Various other language tweaks. 1.6.4, 1.7.2, 1.7.10 Build 6.3 Released Changelog: *Added volcanic brick stairs and slabs *Added several types of vases along with dye variants, models/textures by Tyranno *Added Liopleurodon, model by Raptorfarian and Bluestreak *Added Liopleurodon skeleton model, by Bluestreak *Added Quagga *Added TRex skeleton model, by Tyranno *Added cs_CZ translation, by Cronosus *Added Failuresaurus skin variants *Added horse syringes. *Added Paleontology (I-III) enchantments. *Paleontology enchantment will increase bio-fossil drop chance to 70/80/90% respectively. *Paleontology enchantment will increase iced meaat drop chance to 50/70/90% respectively. *Added Archeology (I-III) enchantments. *Archeology enchantment will increase relic scrap drop chance to 50/70/90% respectively. *Archeology enchantment III will increase scarab gem drop chance. *Removed guaranteed fossil drop; instead it's been replaced with new enchantments. *Fixed issue with coelacanth/nautilus not spawning (accidentally removed in 6.2.3) *Fixed issue where pterosaur skeleton made noises *Fixed bug where TRex could be tamed before being an adult. *Fixed bug where Compsognathus wouldn't swim. *Dodo eggs can be used in cake recipies. *Items can now be shift clicked into Feeders. *Feeders now work with hoppers. (Place hopper on left/right side of feeder depending on meat/vegi) *Fixed errenous strength of bone armor since it made players near invincible. *Enabled Anu achievement *Replaced TRex model, by Bluestreak *TRex and Spinosaurs cannot be hurt by bare hands. *You can no longer feed wild mosasaur from your hand. (You can still throw the food at them) *Dinopedia now works with nautilus *Dinopedia format for Dodos fixed *Sifters now drop biofossil instead of DNA *Anu can be placed through spawn egg (Note: Anu is not complete yet and cannot be spawned naturally in game) *Added config to control if Anu can be spawned at all *Changed dilophosaurus hurt sound *Tweaked TRex roar *Tweaked DNA analyzer rate *Ancient wood plates work on half slabs now *Fixed Triceratops mount location in wrong place *Fixed issue where player would dismount when riding Plesiosaur in water. *Added Plesiosaur animations. *Players can now dive and surface while riding the Plesiosaur *Cultivator texture now animates with a pulse effect when active *Updated various textures *Localization fixes Category:The Dinosaurs